monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frankie'sBiggestFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monster High Wiki page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 04:32, October 21, 2012 Wow wow you are her #1 fan. the name says it all. hi i wanna add you as freind ha thanks for the comments :) Naomimh (talk) 03:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC)NaomimhNaomimh (talk) 03:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome V2 Hi :) Welcome to monster high wiki! If you need anything feel free to leave a message on my talk page :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Frankie'sBiggestfan, it's easy to upload a picture. There are five ways: 1. (For any picture you want to upload) You can see the tabs "On the Wiki" and "Community" somewhere at the top of the Wikia webpage. You just need to move your mouse/cursor to the category "New Photos" under the "On the Wiki" tab and click it. You will arrive at the page that shows all of the "New photos on this wiki". Click on "Add a photo" which is next to the title "New photos on this wiki". 2. (For any picture you want to upload) Go to any wiki page on this wiki. On the right side of the webpage, you will see a box with pictures and the title "Latest photos" in it. Click on the words "Add a photo". 3. (For profile page picture) Go to your User profile. You will see a box at the right with the words "Add a photo". Click on it. 4. (For adding pictures anywhere on a wiki page)Wherever you are on this wiki, if you want to add a picture, you can always click on "Contribute" at the top right hand corner of the webpage, move your mouse down and click on "Add a photo" It's the same for other edits that you want to do on any page on this wiki, like "Edit this page", "Add a page", and "Wiki activity". 5. (For adding pictures to a wiki page gallery) If you're on an official webpage on this wiki (not blogs), and you want to add pictures to the article, you can scroll down to the gallery that you want to add the picture to (e.g. TV special, Webisode, Merchandise, Miscellaneous) and click on "Add a photo to this gallery" at the bottom of the gallery. After you've done the above actions for choices I to 4, click "Browse" to search for a picture from your computer. For choice 5, when the "Gallery builder"appears, click on the "Add a photo", then click Upload photo. After finding your desired file for any of the 5 choices, click open and after that, click upload photo. I hope this helps! If you do find and upload the wolf blood picture, remember to tell an admin to delete it, after I've seen how it looks like. Also, if you need any help in the future, you can click on the "Community" tab and post a comment to ask for help. I'm sure some admin will help you.Valkyrie24 (talk) 10:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi FrankiesBiggestFan, I have not seen you for a while.I got blocked by a user named Parrotbeak because I edited in the backround characters page... 06:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Anita 06:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 23:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) hi 21:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC)